Ferrari
Ferrari Season Results Complete results for Ferrari in Formula One (UniONE Results only). 2014 (UniONE CAREER S1) The first season in the V6 Hybrid era was a torrid one for Ferrari. Fernando Alonso would take the team's only victory of the season at his home race. Despite a few glimpses of pace, Ferrari would finish fourth in the Championship, with less than half the points on Championship winners, Mercedes. 2015 (UniONE CAREER S2) The Scuderia were much improved for 2015, with Sebastian Vettel and Lewis Hamilton dominating the early half of the Championship. Despite Mercedes' fight back Ferrari would take both Championships in the season finale at Brazil. 2016 (UniONE CAREER S3) Ferrari would drop significantly off the pace in 2016, only taking three wins throughout the season. Despite a late resurgence, Ferrari would finish fourth in the Constructor's for the second time in three years. 2017 (UniONE CAREER S4) Ferrari would prove to be one of the teams to beat in 2017. Jean-Eric Vergne and Sebastian Vettel would ensure that Ferrari would win the first six races of the season. Despite a drop off in pace between Hungary and Singapore, Ferrari lead the Constructor's Championship all season and seal the deal at the USA Grand Prix. 2018 (UniONE CAREER S5) Ferrari stated that they have focused their work over the winter on improving reliability, as Jean-Eric Vergne suffered multiple engine faults and failures during the second half of the 2017 season. As the main focus was improving Power Unit reliability, there was less time to focus on the chassis and aero of the SF71H. However, the Maranello looked to be able to match Williams and Red Bull on long run pace, and aimed to bring upgrades early on in the season. After the opening six rounds, it was clear Ferrari had significant work to do if they were to retain the Championship titles for 2018. With a car that's been described as a shed, both Vettel and Vergne struggled for outright pace, with Vettel winning in China by result of managing to run a 1-stop strategy but not reaching Q3 for that race. Jean-Eric Vergne would walk from the team following the French Grand Prix. A race that brought his second non finish in a row and third race in a row without points. This lead to Ferrari reserve Adrian Sutil being promoted to replace the Frenchman. A change of driver would do nothing to improve Ferrari's season. After 17 rounds, Ferrari had less points in the Constructor's than Vergne had to secure the Driver's title in 2017 (192 points to the 223 Vergne scored in 19 races). 2019 (UniONE CAREER S6) The Scuderia look to move past a disastrous 2018 season which saw them claim only one race win and finish the season with as many points combined from all 3 drivers near enough as Jean-Eric Vergne scored on his own on his way to the 2017 Driver's title. Reliability looks to be an issue for Ferrari as Vettel was seen numerous times throughout the days of testing running in very low engine modes, and rarely troubling the top of the time sheets. It was much the same story on the other side of the garage, but on a whole the Scuderia look to have made progress as the team celebrate 90 years since being founded by Enzo Ferrari this season. Despite small mechanical issues present in both cars throughout the opening race, Charles Leclerc would secure victory on his debut with the red team. Mechanical unreliability would once again strike at round 2, this time for Leclerc. His engine would fail from the race lead, as he was yet to make his second stop. Vettel finished in 8th to take his first points of the season. Ferrari would go three-for-three on mechanical failures, as Vettel retired from the Chinese Grand Prix. Vettel's wretched luck would continue at the Russian Grand Prix. Power unit problems would see him knocked out in Q1, and in the race a gear selection issue would see the 5-Time Champion finish the race in only 12th, after running as high at 5th. Vettel would finally reach the podium at round 9, but only after Verstappen received a time penalty. Racing Record (UniONE CAREER Results Only) Results in bold, indicate championships won.